The Tutor (GaLe)
by SaavyBitch
Summary: The smartest girl in Fairy Tail High reluctantly agrees to tutor the one person she can't stand... Gajeel. GaLe (Gajeel x Levy) One Shot.


**Oi Minna, I'm supposed to be writing a synthesis paper right now but my professor can suck my ass, here's GaLe because yes. I love you all. **

**Levy POV:**

"Bye Lu-chan!" I wave at my best friend as she gets into her boyfriends car.

"Don't be late tomorrow!" she yells out, I nod and smile at her and Natsu as they drive off. I look down at my watch, school just ended and I have to get to the library in five minutes to start tutoring.

When I went to the office yesterday afternoon to confirm my session for today, they assigned me a new student, but I still don't know who they are, all I know is that they need help in World History, so I prepared some study guides and homework for them last night.

I push open the tall wooden door, it smells like parchment and ink in here which immediately sooth my nerves. I look around the room for anyone alone, as I make my way to the back I see a tall man sitting on the carpet alone. His back is to me so I can't see his face, just a _mane_ of black hair.

_Oh God no._ I recognize that hair. Gajeel. No, I refuse to tutor him; he's an _arrogant,_ _selfish,_ _asshole._ I grunt and turn back around. No way, I'm going down to the office to tell them to assign him to another tutor.

"Oi! _Shrimp girl_? Are you my tutor?" I hear him call out from the back of the library. No. No. No. Don't answer, _keep walking_.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I feel myself pulled off the ground by the back of my dress.

"Let me go you ass," I struggle to break free; he drops me and I fall to the floor.

"Yes I am your tutor, but I refuse to tutor _you!_ Why are you even getting tutoring? You don't even care about school," I growl at him as I pick myself up.

"Well, my dad said if I don't pick up my grades by the end of the semester then I have to quit s-something I really enjoy doing..." his cheeks flush and he looks away from me. What was that?

"Well I still don't want to tutor you," I start walking towards the exit but stop when I feel a heavy hand on my wrist.

"Please, I need your help Levy. You're the smartest girl in the whole school. I really need you..." His eyes are pleading and his face is flushed pink. How does he know my name? I'm a nobody at Fairy Tail High, and what's with the whole _I need you_ thing? My face begins to heat up and I look down at my shoes to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Fine," I mumble and walk back towards his spot on the carpet, still looking down at my shoes. I hear his heavy footsteps behind me as I set myself down on the floor. The carpet is soft and clean, I don't know why I've never tutored here before.

"Okay so what do I do?" he sits down next to me, his lazy position is very... _distracting._

"Well I'm gonna quiz you really quick so I know what you need to work on," I say professionally as I pull out the papers and study guides I prepared for today.

***HOURS LATER***

"I can't believe _that's_ what your father was gonna take away!" I double over in laughter.

"_SHHHHH!_" the librarian sneers at us and viciously signals for us to be quiet.

"_Gomen!_" Gajeel and I mouth to her at the same time.

The reason why his father is making him get tutoring is actually really endearing, he likes to sing. Gajeel is secretly in the Drama Club and his father threatened to take him out of it if his grades didn't go up. He isn't as stupid as I thought either, in fact he is the exact opposite of what I expected. He's sweet and smart and very funny. I notice he's staring at me and I quickly turn away before he can see me blushing.

I feel a sharp nail poking my shoulder, "You kids need to leave, the library closed 15 minutes ago!" the librarian says as she signals to the door. I look down at my watch, **10:15 p.m.** _Oh my God!_

"My mom is going to murder me! I am so sorry to leave like this Gajeel, but I was supposed to be home three hours ago! I'll see you on Wednesday, please don't be late!" I grab all my books and run out the doors, but not before I hear him respond softly,

"Wouldn't miss it."

I feel my face getting red and hot, thank god he can't see me. I run home excited to prepare for Wednesday's lesson.

**Hey! I hope you all liked it! The next one shot will be JerZa.**

**So I was vigorously dancing to the FT OST today in the shower and finally realized why it is I don't have a boyfriend… but it's okay because I have you guys! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Still a bit lonely but who cares, my time to shine will come!** **I love you all so much!** **Peace and Blessings! xx**


End file.
